Deities Profile
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: Come and read the origins of the Safe Keepers of all Creation as well as some information about my personal Oc Kigen. Note: No religious fruit cakes are allowed to flame. You are warned. This is just for fun since I've had this idea for months. My ideas are not to offend those who are religious. It is merely fun.


**Kigen: Hey all of my loyal readers! Today's read isn't a story. No, it's a profile of Deities. Why you may ask? Simple, my personal Oc, Kigen No KitsuneOokami, is one and the way I have thought this up is unique. And so I give you this. Not that this isn't me starting some cult or some other religious bull. This is simply information regarding the Sovereign Entities in the stories that revolves around my character Kigen, a simple backstory of shorts into their origins. Note that further explanation and information in this subject during stories and such is a MAJOR crossover of various franchises includes Naruto, Bleach, Marvel, DC, etc. etc. **

**Now I own diddily squat except for my unique ideas and Kigen and other Oc's that come later, so I want no one giving me any legal grief. GOT IT?!**

**Alright then, let's get this started!**

Deity….

A word that has consumed the thoughts of man since the beginning….

Is there truly a divine being or is all that is and was merely an act of chance?

Behold.

In the beginning there existed one being

A being whose very existence is questioned to this day.

At the beginning of Creation, this being known as God decided to create others of a similar nature to himself; others very different and yet similar to him.

Twelve others he created, totaling in thirteen.

Thirteen to watch and govern all Creation at his side.

For not only would this be a test of his new children's ability to safeguard Creation from the threats of annihilation it may one day encounter, but what being would want to spend eternity alone?

And so

His children asked what they were

Were they simply immortals with unparalleled power?

Or…maybe more?

He then told them what they were as they looked down on reality

"Deities" He said

"Meaning Guardians of Creation" they would forever be the beings who would govern different areas of all of the Universe and Beyond in order to maintain the balance of Good and Evil, Light and Darkness.

And with that, they were satisfied.

However, man did not understand the true meaning of Deity, instead confusing it with God. They worshipped the Twelve children of the First Being, saddening their true creator and beginning what has continued to this day.

Every few eons or so, a new generation of Deities is born to replace the old. And as such Man has continued on to worship beings who are not Gods, but merely the Ones who Safeguard Creation.

Several of these generations are still known to Man this day

The Egyptian

The Norse

The Roman and Greek

All of them are generations of Deities who were claimed by mortals to be Gods and creators of Creation.

The Deities are not Gods…they are beings whose powers are beyond mortal comprehension.

The power of the Deities is scaled from the weakest being Thirteen to the most powerful of them all, One

As eons have passed and generations of Deities have come and gone

Todays' Deities:

1-God-The original Deity and leader of them all, the Creator governs Creation and all realities as a whole while leaving his children to protect creation, only stepping in when it is absolutely necessary.

2-Jesus-Created by God himself, Jesus allowed himself to be reborn into the mortal plane to redeem humanity and to remind them of the Father all beings share. He reclaimed his status as the Second Rank Deity once he ascended into Heaven.

3-Shinigami-The Shinto Lord of the Afterlife, Shinigami governs the placement of the souls of the departed from his realm in Limbo and sends them to Heaven or Hell. In order to ease his job with the Lords approval; Shinigami created the Seireitei (Soul Society). The beings who work under him are known as Shinigami due to being labeled as such by Spiritually Sensitive human long ago. While their ruler allows this, he made it clear that they may be called Shinigami, but he is THE Shinigami.

4-Kami-The twin sister of Yami, Kami is the Guardian to the Gates of Heaven. Due to errors in the past, mankind in ancient Japan confused her name with the Lords name in a masculine sense, which to this day greatly irritates her as the original name meaning is "Sovereign" not "THE Soveriegn".

5-Yami-The twin sister of Kami, Yami is the Guardian to the Gates of Hell. However, despite this title, Yami is not evil. She fulfills her duty by keeping the evil denizens of Hell locked away from the rest of Creation, including Lucifer when he isn't allowed outside of Hell.

6-Lucifer-The most despised of the Deities, Lucifer is the Fallen One. He was once one of the most powerful and most beloved of Heavens' Angels, but he soon fell into Jealousy at his father's love for mortal-kind. He rebelled and was cast down by the Lords Forces. Enraged at his banishment, Lucifer used his devious nature to find the location of an ancient Deity who had been sealed away eons ago. He then drained the power of the helpless being in order to claim the power for himself. In retort to this act, the Lord imprisoned him in Hell. Despite his newly claimed title and power of a Deity. Lucifer is now trapped inside the fiery realm of Hell, forbidden from leaving unless allowed to by the Lord.

7-Susano'o-Shinto lord of Valor and Storms, Susano'o is the eldest of his siblings. He watches other the soldiers of mortal's wars and inspires Valor in the hearts of true heroes.

8-Amateratsu-Shinto Deity of the Sun, Amateratsu is the middle sibling of Susano'o and Tsukuyomi. She governs all beneath the many suns across the Universe and watches over those who catch her favor.

9-Tsukuyomi-Shinto Deity of the Moon, Tsukuyomi is the youngest of the siblings of the Shinto Deities. She watches all beings beneath the many moons of Creation and guides lost souls at night.

10-Izanagi-The oldest of the Shinto Deities, Izanagi watches over the souls of the innocent killed in wars as they depart to Shinigami.

11-Tozi-The Shinto Deity of Nature, Tozi, also known as Mother Nature, the weather and its actions are often controlled by her moods.

12-Inari-She is known as the Deity of Rice and Fertility. She watches over the souls of newborn infants in order to protect them as they begin their lives.

13-Kigen-The youngest Deity to ever be born, Kigen is the first Deity to ever be originally human as even Jesus had been a Deity before his birth in the Mortal World. He is the sworn enemy of Lucifer as his family had been hunted down and destroyed mind, body, and soul by one of Lucifers servants. Kigen bears the title of Jinchuuriki no Juubi; having had the Juubi no Ookami sealed into him by God himself in order to protect the beast from Lucifer's reach. Kigen is the last living descendant of the Royal Guard of Atlantis, his ancestors being the miniscule survivors outside of Atlantis at the time of the Great Flood. After the death of his foster father, he had made a deal with Lord Shinigami to become his apprentice and to hunt down a truly damned soul in order to return his foster father to the world of the living. Kigen awakened his power as a Deity at the age of Ten, and claimed the rank of Thirteen not long after. Though young and inexperienced next to his fellow Deities, Kigen is a well-liked and trusted member.

A large portion of the Japanese Shinto Deities have remained in the active status

Examples of past generation Deities

Ra/Odin/Zeus: all previous Second Ranked Deities, the strongest next to God.

Osiris/Heimdall/Hades: all previous Third Rank Deities

Horus/Tyr/Poseidon: all previous Fourth Rank Deities

Anubis/Freya/Hera: all previous Fifth Rank Deities

Seth/Hel/Hecate: all previous Sixth Rank Deities

etc etc


End file.
